Honey Smell
by AngryRaccoonHn
Summary: ¿Existe el amor a primera vista? ¿puede un hombre enamorarse de otro? son las preguntas que rondan en la cabeza de un confundido rubio. Descubre si el amor entre chicos es tan dulce como lo pinta la realidad. UA ERURI.
1. Chapter 1

**Honey Smell**

_**-Spoon-**_

La frase "nunca sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes" en un principio no tenía significado alguno para mí, siempre la había oído mencionar por personas mayores, más sin embargo jamás me tome la delicadeza de filosofar tan certeras palabras como lo son estas… y es que como cualquier necio, me toco experimentar la desesperación de perder lo que siempre tuve,… pero que nunca quise.

¿Suena tonto verdad?, pero así fue, ni la más refinada escuela, o los más inteligente tutores me prepararon para mi primera crisis existencial.

¿Cómo se puede ser lo suficientemente idiota para perder algo que ya tenías?, pues mi intento de defensa es sencilla, simplemente no sabía lo preciado que era hasta que se fue.

Toda paradoja cae con el peso de sus propias palabras, y golpea tan duro como lo hizo un pequeño puño contra mi mejilla el día que decidí ser el idiota más grande del mundo con la persona que menos se lo merecía… y que para su desgracia, en todo momento no hizo más que mostrarme la blandura de su corazón, dejándose ser tal cual era frente a mí.

-suspiro-

Desde que le conocí siempre pensé en él como un chico molesto, sofocante e irritante, jamás tuve la voluntad de ver a Rivaille Arckerman con ojos de amistad, y menos cuando se pasó seis años de mi vida acosándome sin razón alguna. Esos fríos ojos grises apañados por unas fuertes ojeras, estuvieron vigilando cada uno de mis movimientos desde que llegue a la calle 2431 de la avenida Sant Sina de ciudad María.

Ya fuera porque estaba cuidando de nuestro jardín, o porque saliera a recibir a mi padre, siempre se encontraba frente de mi casa, metiendo sus narices donde no le llamaban, auto invitándose a la situación de la forma más desvergonzada posible sin perder la mínima oportunidad para dedicarme alguna palabra… que tal vez para su "retorcida mente" era agradable o amistosa.

Y como si de una comedia se tratara resulto ser que es mi "vecino de enfrente".

Rivaille no conversa con las personas, de hecho en la escuela nunca lo vi rodeado de amigos, siempre pasaba envuelto en peleas o solitario en las jardineras, en las clases era el último en tener grupo para trabajar, y su única interacción decente con los demás era cuando le tocaba recoger tareas tal como le había indicaba el titular.

Era el típico niño con el que no querías que te vieran acompañado, todo un nerd en las clases y marginado social en los pasillos, siempre supe por Petra Ral que a este chico le hacían Bullying, se burlaban de él porque toda la vida se había dedicado un pasatiempo poco usual, y es que este gustaba de la Apicultura, nada común como otros chicos que jugaban béisbol o iban al cine.

Incluso llego a tener serios problemas con el Profesor de Ciencias pues este se dio cuenta que estuvo cuidando de un panal de abejas en su laboratorio, objeto que lo deshabilito por una semana completa.

Tal incidente nunca lo alejo de su pasatiempo con la miel, al poco tiempo, empezó a regalarme botellas con este mismo néctar, mi madre y mi padre vieron su regalo con desaprobación, ya que siempre decían que no estaban seguros si esa miel era higiénica y limpia, y no los culpo, cualquier cosa hecha por un chiquillo ameritaba un poco de duda, pero mi abuelo amo sus detalles con tal desmesura que siempre se lo encontraba lo saludaba entusiasmado y le agradecía por aquel dulce obsequio.

Una razón más para desagradarme… desde entonces siempre eche por el escusado la miel que me regalaba.

Realmente lo odiaba, siempre llegaba con un seco "Hola Erwin, ¿cómo estás?", sin dejar de dirigir sus curiosos ojos a mi rostro y no despegarlos ni un poco, siempre con su aire de madurez y calma, su frescura innata, como le odiaba, aun no entiendo ¿Por qué de entre tantas personas tuve que ser yo?

Mi abuelo y el comenzaron a platicar juntos, incluso se juntaban para sentarse en el pórtico de nuestra casa a leer libros, y era ahí donde únicamente le veía sonreír, ¿cómo era posible que mi abuelo disfrutara más con el que conmigo mismo? Me parecía tan absurdo, cuando les encontraba juntos pasaba de un solo sin siquiera saludarles, Rivaille era tan indeseable.

Realmente no quiera ser su amigo, ni su vecino, menos su compañero lo odiaba, no me agradaba, era tan enfermizo.

-suspiro-

Después de un año me di cuenta de que el azabache tenía otros pasatiempos, gustaba de los animales y sobre todo de los mapaches, era un loco obsesivo por la limpieza y no comía en la cafetería de la escuela, le daba asco pensar que las personas volvieran a usar el mismo plato, vaso o cubierto que otras ya hubiesen empleado, así que siempre traía su almuerzo hecho a mano y lo disfrutaba en el salón mientras escribía en una pequeña libreta, bueno, eso hacia si es que no era molestado.

A este le gusta la lectura y en las noches podía verlo por la ventanilla de su habitación sacando un viejo telescopio para observar las estrellas.

Fuera de eso, su mayor tiempo lo gastaba en mí, ya fuera invitándome a jugar, a subir a un árbol, a probar sus galletas, a ver su jardín, a estudiar en la biblioteca, a pasar tiempo con mi abuelo, a perseguir las estrellas, a salir en bicicleta o a cualquier cosa que pueda pasarles por la mente, más sin embargo siempre fui listo y tenía alguna excusa para librar la situación.

No desperdiciaría mí tiempo con él, era obvio que algo tenía mal.

En los días festivos como la Celebración del día de la madre o el día del padre, él nunca iba, ni su único familiar el Sr. Kaney Arckerman dueño de una armería, si es bien esa familia tenía gustos raros, su tío era todo lo contrario al ojigris, era alguien popular por su simpática actitud y que a pesar de tener un negocio dirigido a una población incierta, le iba muy bien con la clientela.

Pero que al igual que cualquier otra persona menor de quince años, no se llevaba muy bien con su sobrino, el pequeño chico le odiaba, pareciera que nunca quería estar con él y es que tras de toda esa buena actitud, había siempre una algo malo en ellos, pues Kaney desaprobaba totalmente los gustos del menor así que incitaba a los que lo visitaban, en su mayoría muchachos deseosos de un arma que presumir, a que lo molestaran y "le ayudaran a forjar su carácter".

Pobre Rivaille… era lo único que me hacía sentir un poco de pena por él, era común verle en los callejones camino a la biblioteca ocultándose de "los enviados especiales de su tío", mas nunca le vi pedir ayuda, siempre libraba sus conflictos el solo.

Y así fue por mucho tiempo. Finalmente terminamos el colegio y entramos en la misma preparatoria, esa ciudad era algo pequeña, y el primer día de escuela me encontré con la sorpresa que nuevamente éramos compañeros de aula, teníamos alrededor de seis meses siendo vecinos de pupitre, ¡que emoción!, él se sienta detrás mío junto a la ventana, y esto era aún más sofocante porque puedo sentirle percibiendo mi perfume, y sin desearlo yo puedo oler su aroma, una dulce e intensa fragancia a Miel.

Al parecer el madurar le hizo cambiar un poco, comenzó a entender lo penoso que era que el me hablara y yo le ignorara, así que se dedicó a observarme sin mencionar nada, pero aun así no dejo de darme aquellos frascos quincenales llenos de nectar dorado, finalmente le vi una amiga una Hanji Zoe, pensé que eso lo haría olvidarse de mi un poco, pero eso nunca paso, seguía igual de nervioso cada vez que le hablaba, casi siempre nos tocaba trabajar juntos por la ubicación de nuestros asientos, este titubeaba al pasar las cosas o comentar sobre los ejercicios, conmigo siempre mostraba ese lado débil y ridículo.

Al principio nunca pensaba sus palabras, solo saludaba y ya, y con la misma intensión se iba, pero poco a poco note algo diferente en él, algo que mis ojos aun infantes no lo veían, y que al percatarme me causo un sentimiento de asco y repulsión total.

Era evidente que ese niño no me veía como su amigo, sino que me veía como algo "más", sus miradas y palabras desconcertantes, se habían vuelto más penosas, y con el pasar de los días más dudosas, ese pequeño rubor en sus mejillas crecía, y ese desorden de pensamiento lo delataba totalmente, no podía creerlo estaba claro que yo le gustaba.

Mis padres jamás notaron esa peculiaridad porque no lo tenían tan cerca como yo, pero su mirada brillante y la sudoración en sus manos al darme los frascos de miel, no eran más que una reacción nerviosa de alguien enamorado.

¿Cómo es que llego eso a ser posible? En mi mente solo podía pensar, "necesito alejarme de él ahora mismo", ¿será que todo este tiempo me vio de esa manera? No soy gay ¿Por qué se fijó en mí? Esta más que claro que no puedo corresponderle. Necesitaba actuar y pronto.

No odio a los homosexuales, pero Rivaille Arckeman era la excepción, trate de tener algunas novias para espantarlo, conseguía la chica que me propusiera como prospecto, pero eso no ayudo mucho, ya que al final ninguna de ellas permanecía conmigo, era raro porque siempre pensaban que mi interés por Rivaille iba más allá de la atención que yo le dedicaba a ellas, se enojaban y decían que "me interesaba más mi amigo" que mi propia novia, talvez mi fijación por sus acciones no sea sana, pero toda esta situación me había acorralado a actuar de manera paranoica cuando de él se trataba.

-suspiro-

Definitivamente no podía seguir con esto, mi reputación en el colegio iba muy mal, así que entre en el equipo de Futbol americano, para distraerme un poco perdiéndome en los entrenamientos y dejando de lado el tiempo libre, obviando toda oportunidad de encontrarme con ese niño, ese loco acosador, dolor de cabeza incesante, y abusador de su buena suerte, en pocas palabras mi indeseable.

No supe que paso, o que broma absurda resulto ser esta pero era obvio que Rivaille carecía de sentido común, no percibía mi malestar seguía actuando como siempre, llegaba con sus putas botellas a mi casa e invadía mi pórtico para hablar con mi abuelo, siempre que este nos visitaba, no dejaba de saludarme, ¡carajo! Todo esto seguía porque aún no tenía el valor de decirle que dejara de venir… que dejara de joderla tanto.

Y todo esto sigio hasta que finalmente explote, y una tarde de un mal día se lo grite, "Odio tu presencia acaso no haz notado que siempre trato de evitarte, me aburres no pases solo aquí" aún recuerdo el espanto en su rostro y el enojo en el del anciano junto a él, este no hizo más que levantarse e irse tranquilamente a su hogar, se disculpó con mi abuelo y luego solo atinó a decirme "Lo siento mucho Erwin, no pensé que mis visitas te molestaran tanto" y se retiró.

Fue el respiro más desahogante que en años nunca tuve, trate de calmarme y respirar tranquilamente, aunque eso nada me duro, esa noche mi abuelo me sermoneo por mi "inmadura actitud hacia el" me reprocho por mi falta de educación, y vocifero lo buen muchacho que este era, y bueno talvez tenía razón, talvez si me pase con este y fui un cretino, así que mi determinación flaqueo y me disculpe con él.

-suspiro-

Error fatal, después de ello no se me despego para nada y me pedía opiniones de cosas que en lo más mínimo me importaban, no se que hice para que el pensara que deseaba ser su amigo, mi dolor de cabeza, mi estrés siempre estaba presente y no podía deshacerme de él…

Fue ahí cuando lo pensé, si no podía alejarlo con palabras sencillas y pequeños desprecios, le haría ver que el ideal de persona que tenía sobre mí no era el que él creía, lo haría odiarme tanto que desearía jamás haberme conocido, lo haría enamorarse aún más de para después romperle el corazón y ser libre de esa incesante presión que ocasionaba su presencia.

El plan perfecto.

xXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXx

**_Buenos Chicos y Chicas, es un placer leerles y escribir para ustedes soy Angryraccoon, el autor/a de este pequeño fanfic a decir verdad, espero les haya gustado Honey Smell, me gusta mucho tratar de conservar las personalidades de los principales así que… por eso son así, si les gusto o no espero leerles un pequeño Review, son siempre bien recibidos y aunque no crean motivan al escritor._**

CHAU CHAU se despide

ANGRYRACCOON

xXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXx


	2. Chapter 2

**_Saludos a Todos espero disfruten de este segundo capitulo de Honey Smell... _**

**_Recomendación musical: _**

So ist es immer - ACWNR OVA (Attack on Titan)

**_-Honey- _**

_No puedo dejar de correr, las punzadas en mi corazón son un detonante de emociones que se extiende como pólvora por mi ser, me siento patético, devastado y miserable, por primera vez en mi vida quiero ahogarme en llanto y dejar salir todo este dolor que me desconcierta como jamás hubiese pensado, puedo oír su voz a lo lejos, pero lo único que intento hacer es alejarme más y más de él, deseando con todas mis fuerzas tener el valor suficiente para no dar marcha atrás y regresar a sus brazos, definitivamente no quiero dejarme quebrar por su incesante llamar._

_Me odio por idiota, por iluso, por crédulo, y confiado, me odio por amarle, por no saber diferenciar entre un sueño y la realidad, me odio por no pensar que dentro de esta fantástica historia había algo mal, ¡me odio!, ¡me odio! solo quiero gritarlo para jamás volverlo a pensar._

_Puedo sentir el aire frio golpear contra mi rostro, mis pasos se vuelven más torpes y lentos por la nieve, finalmente he dejado de oírle venir tras de mí, era obvio que no me seguiría, mi mente esta en blanco no sé cómo permití que esto llegara a pasar, solo sé que quiero salir de ahí._

_Finalmente dejo de correr para ubicarme en qué lugar estoy, mi sorpresa es grande al darme cuenta de que llegue al otro lado de la ciudad, justamente en la capilla de Sant Sina, y que para mi suerte está totalmente vacía… o eso creo…_

_-suspiro- Puedo permanecer por un rato tranquilo…_

_Camino hasta la parte delantera del lugar terminando de asegurarme que no hay nadie, veo las figuras religiosas ante mí, y sin más me desplomo de rodillas frente a ellas._

_Las veo como si estas me fuesen a dar una respuesta -¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?-_

_-lloro-_

_No puedo creerlo, realmente no puedo creerlo, todo fue una farsa, una broma, ¿tanto me odiaba como para arrastrarme hasta eso?, mi mente no hace más que tratar de reordenar los recuerdos de lo que justamente acaba de suceder, de alguna manera Erwin Smith la personas que he amado por más de seis años, logro partirme en pedazos el corazón._

_Me duele mi orgullo como persona, como hombre, como ser humano, en estos momentos estoy hecho añicos… debí imaginarme desde un principio que él no era para mí._

_-las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas y ahogo mis quejidos con mis manos-_

_Yo solo… solo…. Me entregue a ti._

…

¿Deprimente verdad? No sé ustedes, pero este tipo me suena como si el mundo se le hubiese acabado y talvez así lo fue, ya que en este preciso instante no es ni la sombra de lo que siempre solía ser y pensar que hace unas semanas era tan ridiculamente feliz.

Rivaille Arckerman, 16 años estudiante de preparatoria, primero en la mayoría de sus clases, solitario por decisión propia, y vecino de casi toda una vida del joven motivo por el cual llora, y del que de forma curiosa se volvió su sigilante admirador, si ese soy yo, de alguna manera mi subconsciente fallo en el control de emociones y pues aunque esto sea lo que esté realmente estoy pensando mi cuerpo, y mi ese "yo" refleja lo contrario, dejándose caer al suelo mientras le golpea suavemente buscando respuestas congruentes a los actos de Erwin Smith, la persona quien creía era su novio y con el cual había sido feliz casi más de dos meses, el chico del cual se enamoró desde la primera vez que se lo encontró y cruzo palabras con él, el rubio que le evitaba con constancia a pesar de sus vergonzosos esfuerzos por entablar una conversación, el muchacho al cual le regalaba miel siempre que podía, el chico al que invitaba a ver las estréllas pero nunca iba, si ese mismo Erwin Smith.

Todo esto comenzó cuando mi "yo" tenía 8 años de edad, el apenas era un chico pequeño, por giros de la vida su madre se fue a vivir a otro país con la esperanza de darle un futuro diferente así que no tuvo otra opción más que dejarlo con su Tio Kaney, quien siempre ha mostrado desagrado por él, pero que para quedar bien con su hermana y mostrarle el apoyo que ella necesitaba acepto cuidarle, su madre le escribía casi semanalmente, se emocionaba mucho cuando iba al buzón a traer sus cartas y las leía en la comodidad del pórtico, imaginándose la voz de quien le dio la vida mientras recitaba palabra a palabra lo que en la carta decía, era reconfortante le encantaba, le hacía sentir que ella realmente no estaba tan largo y que en cualquier momento lo podría ir a ver.

Las llamadas eran pocas, pero nunca tuvo la suerte de contestar una, su tío jamás lo dejaba estar al teléfono simplemente solo le decía que a lo largo saludara para que su madre lo escuchara y sin más razón cortaba, un tanto decepcionante para él, pero no podía hacer nada más, era un niño como podría discutir ante él.

Kaney siempre era asi, cortante, seco, malhumorado, mandón, despectivo y exigente … en ocasiones lo llevaba a su armería para que le ayudara a pulir el producto que estaba en venta, porque sabía que mi "yo" lo hacía muy bien, y era ahí el único momento en este le dedicaba una sonrisa, eso era extraño porque ni siquiera le daba las gracias cuando le atendía o le llevaba café, pero cuando se trataba de limpieza era la única excepción en la cambiaba su expresión, Kaney siempre ha sido un viejo raro, podría decirse que en ocasiones un canalla, pero aun así le estaba agradecido porque le daba un hogar y que comer.

Casi la mayoría del tiempo el pasaba solo en casa porque no habían niños en la cuadra con quien pudiera jugar, era dificil entretenerse si no fuera leyendo libros o viendo a la gente pasar, no tenia juguetes asi que al final se resignó y se dedicó a buscar pasatiempos para no aburrirse, iba a la biblioteca, pasaba en el parque, o por el rio, limpiaba arduamente la casa, o simplemente se dormia en el piso... hasta que en un día de ocio lo vio, justo como un trofeo en exhibición puesto sobre un gran escaparate, "un telescopio" estaba algo viejo y maltratado pero por el precio que tenía, parecía ser funcional, se acercó a la tienda y secamente pregunto por él..

-"Vale más de 30 barbadones"- le dijo el anciano de la tienda*

Así que era obvio que el solo no lo podría comprar, 30 barbadones era muchisimo pero ni con todo el dinero que pudiese juntar llegaba siquiera a 10, desilusionado salió del lugar, pero aun pensativo y deseoso de obtener ese objeto maravilloso del que recordaba le habían hablado antes en clase, se sentia motivado a un no darse por vendico, el queria utilizar aquel instrumento destinado para ver las estrellas más que el universo le quisiera regalar.

Todos los días al regresar de la escuela, iba a su casa, y hacia el almuerzo, algo que nunca le ha gusta a mi "yo" y que aun a sus 16 años no logra hacer bien es cocinar, pareciera que realmente eso no era lo del se sentia torpe al hacerlo u todo resultado que obtuviera no era nada grato a la vista, pero al final lo hacía porque no le gustaba depender de los demás, eso... !nunca! lo consideraba una señal de debilidad que no le permitiria a nadie averiguar, después de consumir sus alimentos buscaba un dinero que siempre estaba sobre a repisa cerca de la entrada la casa con el que pasaba a la tienda de abarrotes a comprarle algo a Kaney para que pudiera comer, tal y como este se lo habia encomendado siempre como parte de sus responsabilidad, asi que siempre de camino al lugar se cruzaba por aquella tienda donde se encontraba su deseado objeto, era increible como este se habia vuelto en un deseo muy fuerte para el, lo queria, realmente lo queria y no sabia que podia hacer.

...

Un día en la habitual rutina, el dueño de la tienda salió y lo pillo con la cara casi pegada al cristal, lo invito a entrar al lugar, pero este indeciso solo atino a quedarse en el marco de la puerta, quien sabe que quería ese viejo con él, jamás confiaba de ls demás, Pixis era su nombre, era mucho mayor que su Tio, pero a diferencia de el no tenia cara de matón, el tipo comprendió la desconfianza del menor así que solo atino a ir al grano, para no provocarle más dudas.

-¿Tanto deseas ese telescopio? –pregunto-

A lo que mi "yo" solo atino a asentir… era más que obvio que lo queria, lo anhelaba, deseaba poder ver las estrellas lo más pronto posible y ya no estar tan aburrido; el anciano le vio con un gesto de satisfacción y le dijo: ¡Hagamos un trato! Yo te doy este telescopio si tú me ayudas en algo.

Sonaba genial, era una propuesta tentadora para un niño sin dinero y deseoso de "un juguete" así que después de pensarlo por unos minutos solo preguntó: -¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga?-

No tenía nada que perder el señor se veía serio, además si a él no le parecía simplemente saldría corriendo, lo había previsto muy bien, sabia como cuidarse solo.

El hombre mayor sirvió algo de té y se sentó justo enfrente a él… sabía que ese muchachito estaba siendo cuidadoso así que no le pensaba juzgar.

-Hay una mujer a la que siempre me ha gustado, ella trabaja en la esquina de esta misma calle y sé que es viuda, pero por nuestros tediosos horarios de trabajo nunca he podido platicar ni un poco con ella, así que necesito de algo de ayuda, como veras estoy solo en esta tienda, y pues amigos son poco los que tengo, pero todos están igual o más viejos que yo, así que no puedo inmiscuirlos en algo tan penoso, por lo que he pensado en ti como mi posible salvación.-

*el tipo se veia algo avergonzado por confiarle eso a un niño*

-Solo deseo que le lleves unas notas por un pequeño lapso de tiempo… como veras, es un poco descortes llamarla a su trabajo y dudo que ella me conozca, pero si tu logras llevarle mis notas y lograr un vinculo entre los dos, sé que ya no será así.

-Dudoso mi "yo" pensó y pensó, para luego tratar de comprenderle "así actúan las personas mayores por amor"…. sonaba facil, no era en si un trabajo, simplemente haria como si fuera cartero, y no habia nada que podia perder, todo quedaba de camino hasta donde Kaney.

Dejo de ver sus zapatos y le encaro –Bueno está bien, lo hare.-

*el anciano sonrio, y le prometio con toda la seriedad del mundo que si aunque no se lograra su cometido, le daria lo prometido*

...

Y así fue como durante un buen tiempo la rutina cambio, por lo que antes de ir donde Kaney, pasaba por la tienda donde trabajaba el amor platónico del Señor Pixis y le entregaba las notas y se retiraba; al principio fue un poco difícil para él, porqué la señora le cuestionaba mucho sobre la procedencia de esos mensajes y apesar de que el siempre le decia la verdad, poco le creía que eran del dueño de la tienda de objetos de segunda mano.

Llegaba todos los días, primero con esas notas y luego con bombones y chocolates, con el solo fin de ser el mensajero de nuevo socio y conseguir ese telescopio. Estaba decidido, le daba vergüenza, pero siempre con su fina inexpresión cumplía con la misión del día, hasta que finalmente ese juego termino y la señora se animo a hablar personalmente con Pixis.

"un exito total"

Asi que señores... podrán imaginarse lo que después surgió, otra historia de amor.

Pero en fin ese no es el caso...

Ya Finalmente, con aquel objeto entre sus manos disfruto a sus anchas de él, veía las estrellas maravillado, sin duda alguna este era uno de los mejores objetos que había conseguido y por el cual había trabajado tan arduamente, Kaney nunca le pregunto cómo lo obtuvo porque sabia desde un principio como fue, "yo" era la sensación de esa cuadra dado por la situación, asi que se dedicó a enseñarle a mi "yo niño" como se usaba, pensaba que _"porque al fin, el mocoso no se la pasaría deambulando por las calles"._

Pero se equivoco...

¿Como detener a un chico deseoso de conocer el mundo? eso es tonto..., ahora iba más seguido a la biblioteca y esta vez se dedicaba a ver muchos libros de astronomía, era muy joven para comprenderlos pero eso no le limitaba a ir más allá de lo que él se imaginab.

Siempre le comentaba a su madre en cada nueva carta, sobre lo que había visto y como las estrellas parecían ser pequeños destellos de caramelo macizo, los cuales si se ponían junto al sol... podrían derretirse volviéndose un líquido dorado parecido a la miel.

Su madre siempre le respondia y le trasmitia lo feliz que era al saber que su hijo no perdía el tiempo y hacia cosas maravillosas, le dijo que algún día le gustaría estar junto a él y ver ese extraordinario espectáculo de color oro como siempre se lo describía, pero que aun no era el momento.

El se sentia fascinado, comprendido, su madre le entendía, veia divisada aquella extraña fantasía que en su joven cabeza había maquinado, ¿cómo se puede tener una visión abstracta de las estrellas como caramelo o miel? Bueno él lo había logrado, estudiaría tanto las estrellas como pudiese y le mostraría a su madre todo lo sorprendente que era el universo para él, así que comenzó a llevar una bitácora empleando una vieja libreta que Pixis le regalo.

...

Ese pasatiempo, se volvió costumbre como muchas cosas en la rutinaria vida que llevábamos; escuela, almuerzo, a veces Pixis y luego Kaney, los días se volvieron meses y los meses años y justamente en la primavera de su décimo cumpleaños, mientras limpiaba su telescopio, sucedió, un camión estaba descargando muebles frente a su casa;y ahora el lugar que siempre había permanecido solo, estaría habitada, así que dirigió como cualquier curioso, dirigio su telescopio hacia el suceso frente al él y se a usmear.

Los tipos de la mudanza bajaban cajas y cajas de cosas, sillas, mesas, unas camas, televisor, refrigeradora y luego vio una bicicleta muy parecida a la que ya tenía, "hum", eso le llamo aun más la atención, o los dueños de la casa eran enanos o tenian entre a ellos un niño, movio mas su visor y se centró en las personas, fue ahí cuando lo vio...

"Cabello dorado, tan brillante como los rayos del sol, piel blanca y ligeramente rosada, alto y de ojos azules como el cielo, un chico que se veía un poco más grande que él, risueño"... y ¿atractivo?... ¿Que rayos estaba pensando? -sacudio su cabeza y prosiguio.

Este chico traia puestos pantalones cortos, y camisa manga larga, sobre estas traia un centro color crema y su cabello lo trai muy finamente peinado, se tan contrario a el, bajo su mirada y se diviso, apenas y traia un pantalon cafe, calsetas negras y una camisa con un tonto estanpado de lineas horizontales, -suspiro-, este chico se disponía a ayudar a los adultos a bajar las cosas del camión, se veia agrabable, finalmente había un niño en su cuadra... un niño que parecía ser "hijo del sol".

...

Deje mi telescopio y baje las escalera lo más pronto que pud, no se porque pero queria ver esto más de cerca, me apresure llegar a la entrada, me sentía extrañamente, y muy interesado por saber ¿quién era?, ¿como se llamaba?, y ahí "mi yo", y si ¿Si le gustaria ser mi amigo?...

Cuando abri la puerta de la casa, note que aquel chico no estaba solo, habian tres personas más estaban junto a él, una pareja que parecían ser sus padres y un anciano, que reía jocosamente por la gracias que un perro hacía para él, era todo un cuadro aquella visión, todo tan lejano y diferente a "nuestra" realidad, se sentó en el pórtico detrás del marco principal para asi tratar de ocultarse, no quería que le vieran, le daba un poco de vergüenza, parecia ser que ese día no era el mismo, no podía despegar los ojos de las acciones que hacia aquel niño, todo eso era tan extraño, hasta pensó por un momento en la loca idea de que realmente este podría ser su amigo, "finalmente alguien con quien jugar" no como todos los tontos de su escuela, que no hacian más que verle con lastima o extrañez, por ser nuevo, por no vivir con sus padres, por ser callado y no un idiota alocado como los otros de su edad, penso que si este chico tambien era nuevo en la ciudad lo podria entender, seria genial, ya no estaria solo nunca más, así que tomando esto como motivación salió de su escondite y cruzo, camino valientemente para acercarse a ellos y sobre todo a él, Erwin Smith.

...

Eso.. eso fue el inicio de una penosa, insistente y desastrosa obsesión por agradarle a como diera lugar, a ganar su aprobación, y convertirse en alguien notorio para él.

...

_No puedo dejar de llorar, las que antes eran ojeras naturales o causadas por esas pacificas noches de desvelo, han sido remplazadas por ojos hinchados por el dolor y la angustia, cambiadas por la amarga sensación de la traición y la desesperación, por la angustia de saber la verdad tras miles de segundos de felicidad y amor..._

_¿C__uando habria sido el momento preciso para haber dejado todo en cero y no continuar?, ¿porque simplemente no pude evite cruzar palabras con él?, ¿porque?... ¿porque le tuve que ver aquella vez? _

_Las horas pasaron mientras Rivaille Arckeman hacia recuento de todo lo que habia pasado, desde que de pequeño se habia encontrado con aquel muchacho de cabello dorado, con aquel dulce chico como la miel. _

**xXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXx**xXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxxXxX****

**Hola a todos de nuevo aquí Angry Raccoon, con el segundo capítulo de esta humilde historia, sé que mucho de ustedes mueren por lemon, pero solo les pido paciencia, para poder darles ese precioso momento aun esta siendo maquinado xDDD, quiero que conozcan un poquito más este Rivaille y a este Erwin, se que están destinados a toparse por la vida, pero bueno en este Universo Alterno o "Rencarnación" no es tan grato como se en los demás. YAAAAAYYYYY! **

**Quiero dar agradecimientos especiales a:**

**Yareni Perez Gutierrez**

**Voro Lop**

**Anastacia Rivas**

**LizzYurie Hiddleston**

**Trancy 727**

**Mefis**

**MissAwesomeMonster y**

**Jamon XD**

**Que se han tomado el tiempo de leer y comentar aprecio cada comentario ya sea por aquí por los hermosos grupos de SNK en FB! las amo gracias por dejarme saber que piensan!, espero lograr sus expectativas a los largo de esta historia, y sin más me despido hasta la próxima actualización.**

**Besitos**

**xXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxxXxX**xXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXx****


End file.
